Zengaku Benso
by Tsubaki Shiro
Summary: A little oneshot about Komamura and my OC. Komamura finds that friends can be had through the insertion of a little kouhai in his life. But is it friendship, or does his subconscious want more? Komamura/OC Complete...for now


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach nor any of the Bleach characters. I only own my own character put into this story. I am not making money off of any of my fanfictions, merely expressing my deepest desires to be a part of their storylines :3

* * *

**Zengaku Benso** – Total Defense

"_No matter how hard you try, my total defense will block your attacks…"_

A stroll through the streets of Seireitei proved to be quieter than Komamura anticipated. Ever since Aizen defected from the Soul Society, hollows had been appearing all over the human world; today seemed to be a reprieve from the chaos of battle and bloodshed. In fact, the Captain Commander had given the rest of the Captains a day of rest to recuperate from the recent attacks. This, however, was more of a problem than anything for Captain Komamura: he never had anything to do in his free time.

Looking back at his station as a Captain, there was always something to do, be it patrolling the human world, vanquishing hollows that appeared, or the dreaded paperwork that seems to multiply before his very eyes. A large paw came up to pinch the bridge of his nose, golden eyes closing to try and stave off the oncoming headache at the prospect of paperwork.

_Enough of this riffraff. What am I going to do today?_ Komamura mused about this for a moment, going over a list of what the other Captains would do with their free time as a source of inspiration.

_Yamamoto-soutaichou would most likely have some kind of mundane tea ceremony._

_Soi Fon would probably be found on some training ground working on her assassination skills._

_Unohana never had free time to work with anyways, what with the hospital needing her almost 24/7._

_Any free time Kuchiki has is always devoted to his precious little bonsai trees._

_Kyouraku always drinks, free time or not._

_Hitsugaya would be sleeping on any day off._

_Zaraki…doesn't have free time. All of his off time is devoted to hunting down Ichigo for a second fight._

_Kurotsuchi...I don't even want to think what he'd be doing in his free time…_

_Ukitake is probably too sick to do anything with his free time._

A sigh escapes the lupine muzzle as he realized that all the other Captains do either mundane or insane things in their time off. He continued his walk through the city, trying to find anything to do when he heard the running steps of a person behind him.

"Komamura-taichou!" Tetsuzaimon came running up behind the large Captain, practically out of breath and panting hard. "There's a huge brawl at the 7th division compound!"

Komamura turned around immediately and started making his way back to the compound, once again pinching his nose this time wondering what the hell was going on in his compound. It wasn't like them to be having a fight within Seireitei especially with the recent defection of the three former Captains. They were supposed to be ready to fight at a moment's notice, not having civil wars. Upon reaching the front field of the 7th division compound, Komamura nearly had a fit at what he saw: ten or so of his own men were ganging up on a single person.

"How'd a shortie like you ever become a soul reaper?"

"What makes you think you'll ever be in our league?"

"You can't even fight back with your Zanpakuto, dumbass!"

The person in question was in fact rather short, shorter than all the other reapers. The Captain also did notice that he wasn't using the blade of his sword. All the smaller person was doing was blocking each of the attackers with the wooden sheath. There wasn't even a small attempt at retaliation. Long, braided, silver hair flew in the wind as the defender swirled around to block oncoming swords, completely stopping each of the attacker's unsheathed swords. Through the entire fight, the smaller male remained wordless and simply kept defending himself. For a moment, the hybrid Captain was left speechless at how easily the defendant was handling himself, but that moment was short-lived. Komamura absolutely would not stand for this in-house fighting.

"That is enough!" At his commanding tone, each of attackers froze before assuming a straight-up position with their Zanpakutos all sheathed. The shortest of the members was left in the small circle with his still sheathed katana hanging over his shoulders, body in a low defensive stance. A few drops of sweat and a slightly harder breathing were the only signs that the smallest male put any effort into the fight. "All of you, 100 laps along the walls, now! Without shunpo!" Everyone groaned as they begrudgingly began to jog their way to the closest section of wall…everyone save for the lone defender which caught the golden eyes of the lupine captain.

"You, what's your name?" The small male stood up slowly before placing his still sheathed Zanpakuto at his side. At his full height, the other was a mere 165cm (**a/n:** around 5ft 5in), very daunting when compared to the Captain's 288cm (**a/n:** around 9ft 5in).

"Shiro, Taicho-sama. Shiro Tsubaki." The small male had a rather boyish voice, certainly fitting such a small stature. Tsubaki took a small bow, keeping his head down as he spoke. "I joined the Goteijuusantai (**a/n:** Gotei 13) a month ago and was recently placed into the 7th division permanently. I'd hoped to train under your command and grow stronger."

Komamura stared down at the smaller male with a glint of curiosity shining in those golden eyes, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. This small male reminded him of his earlier days in the Goteijuusantai, when no one accepted him and picked a fight with him because of his physical differences. If he could help but one other from feeling that same separation, he would do anything in his power. "Oh? Perhaps you should've joined 11th division if all you wanted was strength."

"Ah! Th-that's not what I…I mean…"

"That's quite alright. I'm sure you'll be just fine here, considering how you were able to hold yourself in that little skirmish. If you would like, I wish to speak more about your position here on the 7th division. Will you join me in the evening in my office?"

"Hai, Komamura-taichou!" Tsubaki bowed even lower, if that were possible, though that was more likely to hide the pale pink blush that threatened to spread all over his otherwise pale face.

The lupine commander nodded once and called out for his Lieutenant, making his way back to his own quarters. Perhaps playing with Goro (**a/n:** I'm pretty sure this is Komamura's pet dog that he has... -shrug-) will entertain him for a while.

* * *

Evening came quickly for both the Commander and the young Shinigami, orange streaks from the setting sun running through the darkening sky. Tsubaki walked through the streets of the 7th division compound rather timidly; after all, a one-on-one meeting with a Captain was nothing to be looked over. Upon reaching Komamura's residence, the young male knocked on the sliding door.

"Come in." Even through doors and walls, the Captain's voice sounded deep and baritone.

A timid hand reached out to slowly slide the wooden door to the side, Tsubaki stepping in before reclosing the door behind him. He took a kneeling position near the doorway. Komamura looked up from his table at the kneeling figure and just lets out a sigh.

"No need for formalities." He waved a paw rather dismissively while at the same time offering the chair opposite his table for the younger Shinigami. "It's after-hours anyways. Come, sit. Drink some tea. Kuchiki-taichou had quite the selection and offered some to me. It's quite delicious."

A quick upward jerk of the head was followed by a clumsy flurry of steps as Tsubaki attempted to both follow his Captain's orders and restrain himself in respect. In the end, the boyish male decided to take a seat on that chair, gaze still cast downward as though avoiding the looming stare of his now Captain while his hand shakily reached out for the ceramic cup of tea.

"So…why did you choose to be selected into the 7th division?" That booming voice resonated deeply in Tsubaki's slender chest, a slight shiver running through his system due to the rather intimidating figure of the much larger male.

"Well, I figured what with me being so…vertically challenged and all, you'd be the last person to discriminate me base on my size…" The end trailed off almost inaudibly as though the speaker was ashamed; even with his enhanced hearing abilities, Komamura had to strain to hear the words of his timid subordinate. Indeed, the male before him was of a very small stature, but there were those smaller, younger than him that could harbor immense power: Yachiru was a prime example of such power hidden inside such a small vessel.

"You would be correct in that I try not to judge too much based on outward appearances. Soutaichou Yamamoto saw fit to see past my own…short comings and allowed me to rise up the ranks. Perhaps the same could be said for you," spoke the captain with humor lacing his words. With that, the conversation soon became much lighter on topics, almost like two friends simply hanging out together rather than a Captain and his subordinate.

After what seemed like hours of lighthearted talking, Tsubaki rose and bowed respectfully. "Thank you for your time and the delicious tea, Taichou." As Komamura watched he receding backside of the younger male, he couldn't help but grin at the potential bottled within that seemingly frail figure. His head turned down to the pile of papers before him, filing an acceptances form for one Tsubaki Shiro.

* * *

Days passed since the evening meet, and the small Shinigami strove each day to prove his worth, that being short wouldn't impede in his duties. The only problem, Komamura noted, was that Tsubaki seemed to lack any sort of offensive maneuver, focused completely in defending both himself and his partners from attacks much like the show he put on that very first day.

Just yesterday, a routine scout team, created by three lower ranking Shinigami and Tsubaki, encountered several Hollows. Low-class as they were, the Hollows were relentless in their constant attacking of the small group. According to the other three's report, Tsubaki's impressive display of defensive skills and speed kept them from suffering any mortal wounds. The constant guard of the swinging sword and sheath allowed the other three to dispatch the Hollows and come out victorious, albeit exhausted. In fact, Tsubaki seemed the only one unaffected by the constant assaults.

Golden eyes looked out over the compound where several of his charges gathered for their lunch period, many forming small groups according their clichés while other close friends paired up to share the events since their last meeting. One member seemed to stand off to the side, either willingly or forced, eating his luncheon meal. A quick shun-po later, the lupine leader landed with a soft thump next to the lone figure against the wall.

"T-taicho!" Tsubaki was obviously not expecting company, much less that of the domineering Captain. In fact, he nearly spilled his bowl of rice at the startling entrance of the larger male. He attempted to recompose himself, without much luck, and gave a quick bow before looking upward. "Wh-what brings you here?"

"Merely noticing the certain habits of my subordinates…have you not made many friends?" The question was innocent enough, yet the impact of those words on Tsubaki was evident by the dimming of the luster in those otherwise startling blue eyes. He watched as the boy turned his head away to gaze off to the side at a seemingly innocuous spot on the ground.

"I… They are all great people and all, Taichou…but…" What was he going to say? That the majority of them looked down upon him for not only his size but his lack of offensive abilities? That even those he helped numerous times on scouting missions scorned him for interfering in their battles?

The slight hesitation told Komamura far more than words could ever explain: the other members of his division did not appreciate the blow, albeit small, to their egos when a much smaller Shinigami had to step in to save their lives…on multiple accounts. A sigh escaped his long muzzle as his gaze turned to look over the large expanse of courtyard. This would have to be remedied…and quickly. After all, his division was supposed to be known for their unending loyalty and devotion to each other. What kind of a message would it send if one member was shunned out because of his differences?

Steeling himself for what was to come, Komamura yelled out to the present members in the barracks. "All of you drop what you are doing and get in formation!" Everyone spared a few seconds in momentarily shock before literally dropping their bentos, dishes, and other utensils for eating to line up in rows in front of their rather angered Captain, waiting for further instructions. "We'll be having a series of exhibition matches to determine Shiro's rank within the division."

The sound of his name being called made the young man in question perk up and stare incredulously at his Captain, wondering if this were real or some cruel joke being placed upon him. "Komamura-taichou! I couldn't do that!" A large paw waved rather dismissively, silencing the boy and allowing the louder, more booming voice to continue with his instructions.

"They will all consist of one-on-one matches, and the first one to incapacitate their opponent will be declared the winner." He then turned to Tsubaki and placed one of those large, heavy hands on the lithe shoulder, leaning down to whisper a few, quick words of advice. "You don't need to actively attack them; defend yourself always, wait for an opening in their attack patterns, and strike accurately." That said, the Captain rose to his full height and stepped off to the side, many of the Shinigami following to create a crude circular arena for Tsubaki and his opponent, who happened to remain in his spot while the others were forming the boundaries.

Readying his Zanpakuto in a defensive stance in front of him, Tsubaki grimaced a little as he stared ahead at his opponent who seemed to have drawn his own weapon in what seemed a haphazard grip. An unknown signal seemed to jolt the opponent into action as he rushed forward with a battle cry, swinging the sword in a vertical downward stroke. Tsubaki was already prepared, his sheath lining the outside of his arm as it came up to block and parry the blow rather easily. As the sword slide down harmlessly down the side of the sheath, the other end rushed forward and struck the attacker at his sternum and effectively knocking the wind out of his opponent.

He retreated a few steps and watched his handiwork which, for the moment, was using his sword as a crutch while kneeling on the ground and breathing in quick, shallow breaths. A few more noisy pants passed before the Shinigami stood back up rather shakily, gripping his Zanpakuto once more and rushing forward in a similar attack. This time, Tsubaki sidestepped the downward swing and tripped the other Shinigami before delivering a quick jab with the end of his sheath to the back of the other's head, effectively knocking him out. That short crossing of swords barely even winded him, but he wasn't too concerned about that; after all, that Shinigami was probably one of the lowest ranking members in this division. Eyes that turned cold and calculating since the start of the battle turned to look at the crowd, watching for his next opponent to step forward.

Many of the next fights proceeded in a similar fashion, the lower ranking members not having the skill nor the power to present a real challenge for the absolute defenses of the smaller Shinigami. Then again, most, if not all, the lower ranking members didn't have the ability to release their Shikai in order to perform much more powerful attacks. The duration of the small fights did seem to get longer, and the more people that Tsubaki fought the more the perspiration on his forehead showed. It also didn't help that the members were stronger and stronger, despite the same inability to call upon their Shikai forms.

The last battle was possibly the most tiring out of all of them, requiring the dexterous defender to push his speed to its limits and use both hands to grip either side of his sheathed Zanpakuto in order to block or parry the blows. Several minutes passed, both fighters dodging and trading blows that left the other grunting and nursing sore spots. Tsubaki finally managed to slip the end of his sheath through his opponent's defenses and hit a pressure point at the shoulder, disabling the use of that arm. Panting, Tsubaki remained in a relatively defensive stance even as Tetsuzaemon walked into the middle of the makeshift ring, clapping his hands.

"What a manly display of skills you all have shown here! I hope no one disagrees with me if I promote Shiro-san to Third Seat, right?" The others in question were either too in pain to disagree or reminiscing of the beating that they just received and did not want to entertain the idea of what their Lieutenant might do to anyone who disagreed with his choice. Therefore, all Tetsuzaemon received were a chorus of noncommittal grunts and groans. "Good. Now seeing you all are injured, I supposed you'll all have to take the rest of the day to recover."

Everyone slowly began to pick themselves up, shouldered by friends and hobbling off to their quarters to nurse and lick their wounds. Tsubaki looked over to where his Captain was standing, staring back at him with a gleam in those startling golden orbs. A strange feeling washed over the young boy as Komamura offered his congratulations in being promoted. That feeling only intensified the longer those golden eyes kept their gaze on him. Wanting to get away, the small male quickly bowed and all but ran to his own room, leaving Komamura blinking in a mixture of confusion and amusement.

* * *

As the days passed, the members of the 7th division started to warm up to their newly appointed Third Seat, turning to the small male in times of dire need when his ultimate defensive abilities were needed to survive. No longer were they shunning him but rather greeting him whole-heartedly. The young Shinigami in question also underwent a somewhat change in demeanor since the members stopped isolating him: he became friendlier, slightly more forward, and speaking out more and more for himself. Showing his abilities, or rather the stamina he had to defend against the endless hoard, during that brawl really seemed to change everyone's minds. The one that hadn't changed, however, was Tsubaki's timidness when it came to the large, overbearing Captain.

Their relationship could be described as somewhat…premature: Komamura was constantly amused with Tsubaki's stuttering and eagerness to flee whenever he was confronted with the large Captain but never seemed to know what to say to the young boy himself other than business. Despite that, there was definitely something between the two; everyone could see that much. In fact, the Captain had recently spent more time conversing, or rather attempting to converse, with Tsubaki than anyone else in his division. Currently, Komamura was at his Captain's Desk, contemplating these new feelings and emotions that arose since the newest addition to his division. Papers lay strewn about his desk as Komamura raised one large paw to run through his tousled hair. There had been more and more Hallow attacks recently, which meant more and more paperwork for him to do. If only he had some kind of distraction…

A known at the door pulled him from his train of thought, wherever that may have led. "Come in," boomed that soft baritone of the large wolf. Tsubaki's small hand slid the door open, closing it behind him while keeping his head bowed. "Ah, what can I do for you, Shiro?"

Not answering his captain, the young prodigy continued to make small, almost timid, steps forward, rounding the table to stand next to the Captain's large chair. "What are y- mmf!" A bold move silenced the normally stoic Captain, a move in the form of a pair of soft lips shoved against his own. His eyes widened, Komamura obviously startled beyond belief, until they slowly softened and closed slightly as he lost himself in the feel of the intimate embrace. Both of his large paws raised themselves to gently encircle Tsubaki's rather slender waistline, caressing them gently so as to not harm the younger male with his clawtips.

His gentle caresses were rewarded with Tsubaki's own soft hands roaming over the Captain's shoulders and chest, fingers stroking the soft material of the clothing covering the broad pectorals as the intimate contact was held. One of those small hands slowly slipped between the folds of Komamura's clothing, running through the thick pelt found underneath that heavy cloth. A low rumble of delight vibrated within the large lupine, his own paw snaking around to sneak a small grope to the smaller male's perk rear. _That_, coupled with the fact that both desperately needed a large breath of fresh air, forced Tsubaki to break away from the kiss, panting softly and breathing his sweet, minty breath that tickled the wolf's nosetip. Whiskers flicked as that warm air blew past them, making the young male grin and giggle a bit at the sight. No words were said, none were needed between the two sharing this moment.

Eons could've passed for all the couple knew, both completely lost in the gaze of the other. Komamura was the first to break the stillness, using his immense strength to gently pull the younger male up into his lap. A dark blush stained those otherwise pale cheeks, slender legs being forced to straddle the wolf's waistline to fit more comfortably together. The closeness aroused a few growls from the large Captain, that small body having rubbed against a rather sensitive, and growing, region of his anatomy. Those growls made the boy's blush darken even more, body squirming a little in that lap which, of course, only created more pleasured growls.

Seeing how those large paws kept him on that muscled lap, Tsubaki figured to make the best of the situation and raised his own arms to loop very loosely around his Captain's shoulders, hips doing a little rocking motion to stimulate both of their growing bulges. Golden eyes closed in bliss, head tilting back to let loose a rather throaty moan of delight, as his large paws begin to gently tug at the measly clothing adorning the slender frame in his lap. Tsubaki responded in kind by tugging at the sash holding the robes together, revealing an extremely toned torso with a fine layer of soft, velvety fur coating the skin.

Komamura opened his eyes at that, glancing down at the lithe male in his lap with a gleam in his eyes, one paw pulling that body closer against his frame while the other desperately tried, despite failing to, remove the clothes that were far too small for his digits to tackle. A small giggle escaped Tsubaki's lips as he began to undress himself, taking pity on his Captain. Shoulders shrugged off the top layers, leaving his lean, chiseled upper body naked. That piercing golden gaze swept over every minute detail of the bare flesh, a grin forming on his lips. Tsubaki's own blue eyes glanced up, a stark contrast to the red on his cheeks that threatened to spontaneously combust any moment now.

The wolf's paws once more wrapped around that slender waist, tugging firmly to grind their now prominent bulges together. Soft gasps escaped both males as the rubbing continued, body temperatures rising as their arousals peaked. Members throbbed desperately, confined to the pants that kept them imprisoned, and for the first time since they started teasing each other, Tsubaki cried out in desire.

"Taicho!"

_A little formal, _mused the Captain, _but certainly not unwarranted._ His orgasm was so close, even with the simple act of rubbing their bulges against one another. Ears perked, this time more in curiosity than the desire to hear those moans, as Tsubaki spoke once more.

"Komamura-taicho!"

Something about that voice was just off, didn't sound like what his lithe Third Seat would sound like. In fact, it sounded much deeper, almost like his Lieutenant Iba.

"Komamura-taicho! You need to come quick!"

A low growl, a frustrated one at that, rumbled deep within the wolf's chest as his eyes blinked open. He'd fallen asleep at his desk again, a mound of paperwork to the side. For the first time since his promotion to a Captain, he was glad for such bulky clothing covering his throbbing erection in his pants. That had been a rather unexpected turn of events for him, considering he was not aware of his latent desire for his subordinate much less the fact that he was homosexual.

Another distressed call came from his Lieutenant, bringing the Captain to his full senses and urging him to follow the other male. Iba led him through the Senkaimon, the gates opening just as the pair reached it, and came out the other side at a training ground in the real world specifically designated for practice against fighting Hollows. Normally, a team of four with one high-ranking officer would use some bait and fight some low-level Hollows that followed the scent; Tsubaki and three of the new trainees were up against a foe that even Komamura did not want to see.

"Tousen!"

The blind Shinigami paused in his brutal assault, his Zanpakuto crossed with the much shorter fighter who was struggling against not only the Tousen's strength but experience as well. Tousen tilted his head in the wolf's direction, that blank façade betraying no emotion.

"I didn't expect to see you here, Komamura. If you'll excuse me, Aizen-sama has need of _this_ one." He nodded towards Tsubaki, who was still trembling against the force that Tousen put behind his sword. "But if you plan to interfere…" The threat was left hanging as Tousen immediately turned to attack his former friend. Komamura stood there, sword drawn and in a defensive position in front of him. His focus, drawing from the hurt he still felt from his only friend's betrayal, kept him from noticing a group of Adjuchas led by an unfamiliar Arrancar robed in black.

"Taicho! Behind you!" Tsubaki rushed from his encroached position to his Captain's aid, trying to at the very least parry the attacks from the rear. Realizing he wasn't going to make it in time with his current speed, the young prodigy reached deep into his reserves to draw on the powers he so desperately needed to fight, to save, to _defend_.

"Mamoru! Zengaku benso!" The cry echoed around him as his sword became engulfed in a swirl of smoke, splitting into two distinct figures carried in each hand. Tsubaki rushed forward with his newfound speed and agility, the smoke from his release trailing behind him to reveal a silver staff in each hand, both ends shaped in a spiral with a white flame sprouting at one end. He managed to crouch behind Komamura with one staff blocking the Arrancar's sword and the other stabbing forward at an attempt to attack.

The Arrancar huffed softly as he nimbly jumped back to avoid the spiral spike, his red eyes furrowed in a small glare. "Well, it seems the little one is more advanced than we expected, Tousen-sama. Shall we continue with the retrieval?"

Komamura growled at those words, his head turning slightly to stare back at the Arrancar. "What are you talking about? What do you want with Shiro? What could Aizen possibly want with him?"

Tousen stepped back and stood upright, bringing his sword to his side. "The situation has changed. We've already tarried far too long due to our underestimation of this one's abilities. He's too far long in his evolution to bother tampering with at this stage, anyways. Aizen-sama will understand the need to cut our losses. Retreat for now, Syl."

A low chorus of disappoint rumbles echoed amongst the Adjuchas gathered as they jumped back to retreat, Tousen moving as well only to leave Syl there seething a little at the loss of his chance to fight. Tousen opened the Garganta and began to walk into it before turning slightly. "Syl, I ordered you to retreat."

Instead of following his group, Syl stood there completely still, his ruby eyes closed momentarily before suddenly opening as a wave of Reishi washed over all the occupants in the area. Syl suddenly sank into the ground, reappearing at Komamura's side atop his shadow with a tanto aimed straight at the unprotected ribs.

Tsubaki anticipated the move more than he saw it happen, his body twisting on its own accord to try and intercept the blitz attack. He felt his body make it just in time; he saw the blade approach his own chest; he heard the cries of his fellow Shinigami and the pained howl of his Captain; he smelt the blood pouring from the recent wound; he even tasted some of that same blood as it entered his lungs and made its way up with a cough. Syl smirked, his bloodlust sated for the time being, and turned to race into the closing Garganta with a carefree mock salute to the Captain.

Komamura turned around instantly, catching his subordinate's frame as it slumped backward. Kneeling there with Tsubaki in his arms, the wolf cradled that wounded body as best as he could.

"Shiro! Hang in there! Testuzaimon, get the 4th squad immediately. Request for emergency extraction!" A hand to his chest stopped the Captain's commands, forcing his gaze back down on his little kouhai with more of an affectionate stare. "Just hang in there, Shiro. Help is coming…"

"T-taicho…this is what…we're meant to do; p-protect…you…" His breathing became uneven as his skin paled more and more from the bloodloss, pressure on the wound doing nothing to stem the flow. Komamura glanced around that body, unable to do anything in this kind of a situation. He never had to watch someone he cared for die in his very arms. He never had many to care about before, but this little Shinigami changed all that.

"Shiro…Tsubaki...You can't go now. We just got to know each other…" Everything around them seemed to disappear in this one crucial moment, the Captain forgetting that he was in company of others but he didn't care; his little kouhai was dying.

"T-taicho…"

"Tsubaki…call me Sajin…"

Tsubaki had the decency to blush at that, given the permission to call his Captain so informally. "Sajin…that sounds nice…can I…ask s-something of you?"

"Anything. Name it."

"…kiss me…"

Komamura leaned down with hesitation, capturing those soft lips with his own. The taste of blood didn't even impede the larger male as he poured out all the love and affection that he never showed to the young Shinigami. Tsubaki closed his eyes, unable to keep them open much longer, just as he saw his Captain leaning down to oblige his last request. The last thing he felt were the very lips he imagined kissing so very often.

Lupine ears perked as they tuned out all but the sound of that soft heartbeat, growing weaker with every passing second. Soon, too soon, Komamura pulled back from the kiss only to find the other male unresponsive.

_thump-thump…_

"Tsubaki?"

_thump-thump…_

"Tsubaki?"

_thump…_

"Tsubaki!"

* * *

That...is all I planned to write for this story. Mayhaps if I get enough reviews/complaints, I'll think of expanding upon it.

Eh heh heh...I'm gonna go hide now -runs away-


End file.
